


Forelsket

by Smollchan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Crossdressing, Felix is the prettiest, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Shy Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Soft Seo Changbin, changbin best boi, i don't know how tag honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smollchan/pseuds/Smollchan
Summary: Where Felix meets Changbin cross dressed as a woman and develops a crush-A heinous attempt at writing a historical oneshot-Slight minsung
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Forelsket

Joseon Dynasty ( 1720 )

He smears on the crimson red on his lips and clipping up his hair carefully he stands up in front of the mirror.  
He'd pass on for a female very well.

" Master ! " he hears one of his servants cry out and his heart drops nervously . He manages to escape out of the window however before he can be found .

Lee Yonbok or Felix as he prefers is the second son of the noble Lee family . He often saw his cousin sisters play around with various clothings and colours and he loved joining in .

It was all childish and fun until he was young boy however growing up he had been told to look up to his elder brother 

Minho who was an exceptional man according to the society. 

He was intelligent, strong and extremely handsome , but only Felix knew about his little secret and vice versa .

Felix was a troublemaker from the beginning but during the recent years he had calmed down and learnt that its better to fake it till you make it . Felix loved being in a female attire , he wanted to learn embroidery rather than learn archery . It was ofcourse unconventional and his wishes remained mainly wishes . He knew he'd have to get married to a girl of their parents choice like his brother and quietly spend the rest of his life being a government official .

That was until he walked into his brother kissing his personal servant . Let me rephrase his married brother kissing his personal servant. 

Felix was shocked to say the very least but as it turns out Minho's wife was not in the least bit interested in Minho and was also forced into the marriage . She had been in love with someone before and Minho had allowed her to be with him . They however pretended to be happily married infront of everyone else .

Felix didn't want that , he didn't want to live in secret but he could imagine it would be the only way for him unless he could love the girl who he would be arranged to marry .

Felix had grown close to that servant now who goes by the name of Jisung and safeguarded his brother's secret and in return 

Minho allowed him to come to his parties in female garments and enjoy flirting .

That night however was not a pleasant one for Yongbok . The men he had come across were perverted and rough and Minho had almost punched one to death . To not cause any more trouble and harm his brother's perfect image he had slipped out of the party quietly and was sitting near the lake glistening sliver under the moonlight. 

Not very far away he could see a sister welcoming his brother home , the bottom of her hanbok was soiled , it seemed as if she had worked in the fields . Felix wondered how tough things might for the ones that don't get served dinner in silver plates .

The brother headed to the other side then and grabbed an axe , he was going to cut wood 

Felix assumes .

He gets up then to head back home but he stumbles and falls with a loud thuds . 

" Are you alright miss?" 

He opens his eyes and now he wants to sob . The man infront of is the definition of beauty . He has a small cut near his left cheekbone that just add on to his handsomeness even further. 

" Did you hurt yourself badly " he asks gently places his hand Felix's shoulder .

" No - no I'm okay , always have been clumsy " he replies giggling , his cheeks turning pink.

The man infront of him gives him warm smile before introducing himself, " I'm Changbin ,  
I'm assuming you're from one of the noble families judging from your clothing . " 

" Yeah , umm the Lee family "  
Felix expects him to back off now its normal for the common people to not want to be involved woth the richest nobles but Changbin simply smiles offering a hand to help the freckled boy stand up .

" So what's your name ? You must be one of Lee Minho's cousins " 

Felix almost blurts out his name before realising that he's a woman at the moment so he awkwardly plays woth his finger thinking of a convincing female name .

" Oh that's okay , I suppose you can't give out your name " 

" I'm sorry , I'm not even supposed to be here at the moment you see " 

" Ahh did you sneak out of your place ?"

" Out of a party actually, the men there made me uncomfortable " Felix didn't know why he was spilling out so much . Changbin could harm him he barely knows this man but something about that warm smile tell him Changbin can be trusted. 

" I'm sorry to hear that , I thought noble men would be uptight to hold their reputation high"

" Its quite the opposite really they have no consideration when it comes to their desires " 

" Did they hurt you ? " 

" Sort of but Minho Oppa was quick to cut in  
and saved me " 

" ahh Lee Minho , I admire him he seems perfect " 

" He is I suppose , what do you think of his brother "

" Lee Yongbok ? " 

" Yeah he prefers being called Felix actually " 

" Ahh , I see , wait now that I think about it you look very similar to him , you must be closely related "

" Uh yea " Felix replies laughing awkwardly .

" Should you head home now ? its getting late"

" Uh yeah , I almost forgot " 

" It was great meeting you , do you want me to walk you home ? " 

" Oh no no , I don't need that . Just would you like to meet again ? "  
Changbin's eyes brighten up ," I'd love that " 

" I'll see you here then next week and umm i might look different promise to not hate me " 

" Promise "

-

When he sees him again Changbin is shirtless pulling a bag of rice into his house .

Felix breathes in heavily it dawning onto him just now that Changbin might hate him for being a freak who dresses up as women .

" Uh .. Lee Yongbok ? Sir . May I help you ? "

Felix cringes, changbin doesn't recognise him . He had expected that but he still feels disheartened. He takes a step forward thinking of how to explain it to him when he stumbles and falls yet again.

" Are you okay ? " Changbin asks holding his shoulder yet again and when their eyes meet it dawns upon him .

" You - you " Changbin stutters out , " That night was it - " 

" Yeah it was me ! Okay ! I like to dress up and put on makeup and go to parties and then regret going there cause men suck " Felix yells out aggressively. 

" Woah " is all Changbin says and fear creeps on Felix . This is it , he's going to lose his crush after their first conversation already .

" I'm weird I know but you Changbin are at fault for helping me and now I have a crush on you and its your fault " Felix says aggressive yet again jabbing his index finger on Changbin's chest with teary eyes .

Changbin laughs and Felix's heart drops . Changbin will not only hate him but also bully him for being a freak but Changbin pulls him in a hug and Felix dies inside . He doesn't understand at all.

" Its okay if that's what you like doing make up and all. You looked pretty then and you look pretty now "  
Felix sobs , " You're - you're too nice stop ! 

Men are supposed to be trash " 

" I'm not the men you've come across off , they are trash for sure how dare they make this pretty boy uncomfortable " his hands glide over Felix's freckles and Felix chuckles in delight .

Changbin thinks he's pretty .

Felix ends up meeting his noona that day and gets to know Changbin better and vice versa . They begin dating a week later and Minho supports him when his family brings up the topic of marriage. 

Felix rebels harshly and Minho ends up exposing himself to be on their brothers side . The news spreads like wildfire across town and and both the brothers end up getting disowned .  
Minho moves in woth Jisung in a small little cottage and his wife and him settle on a peaceful divorce allowing to elope with the man she loved .

Felix lives with Changbin and his noona and he still dresses up in female garments Changbin loves him just the same and his Noona quite enjoys teaching the freckled boy embroidery.


End file.
